


I Had a Little Sweet Spot For The Rain

by thunderfcknroad



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just a little slice of life, and its something they have to work through together, theyre in love and happy but ya kno, trauma doenst just disappear cause u lost ur eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Trauma doesn't just heal overnight but Georgie is there to catch Melanie if she falls.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	I Had a Little Sweet Spot For The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> the way id describe what the girlfriends pretty much comes down to. Battered but soft.

Melanie sat by the window. She had her legs pulled into her chest and her head rested against the cold glass. Her butt and legs were mostly numb but she could hear the soft patter of rain outside and the cold helped against the gentle throbbing headache that sat at her temples. Focus on your other senses. That was what her therapist had said. Touch. Sound. Lean into the intensity they can bring.

She heard the soft padding of Georgie’s socks on the floor behind her and a soft “hey” before Georgie’s hands came to rest on her shoulders. The tension that she had been subconsciously holding in her upper back melted away.

Georgie’s hands came to hers and placed a warm mug in her grasp.

“I thought you might want some tea. You didn’t say much after therapy yesterday.”

Melanie hummed but didn’t say anything. Her mind felt foggy and unruly her chest clenched a little.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, Mels.”

“You’re not my therapist.”

The words came out more charged than Melanie had intended and she impulsively reached to grab Georgie’s hands. Unfortunately, in her panic she forgot that she was holding a hot mug of tea. The pain in her legs as she dropped the scalding liquid into her lap was excruciating. She jumped up and Georgie pulled her towards her. She let herself be tugged into Georgie’s chest before her legs gave way and she sunk slowly to the floor. Georgie sunk with her, using what Melanie recognised as her dressing gown to wipe any of the liquid off her bare legs. Melanie let out a cry of frustration as they sat there but she didn’t flinch away as Georgie started peppering kisses all over her face.

All Melanie could do was choke out apology, after apology, after apology.

Georgie said nothing and just held her. Eventually Melanie’s apologies trailed off into haggard breathing.

Georgie took Melanie’s face in her hands and carefully brushed the hair from Melanie’s forehead.

“Lennie, it’s ok. I just don’t want you to shut me out. You’ve lost so much but I need you to know you won’t lose me.”

Melanie’s hands were shaky but she slowly ran them up Georgie’s neck and let her fingers trace the lines and shapes of her face. She could feel Georgie’s nose scrunch up slightly. Georgie had reassured her before that she only did that because it tickled slightly, not because she was uncomfortable. Melanie felt her breathing calm down and her fingers slowed to a stop at Georgie’s mouth. She felt Georgie smile and her heart stuttered.

Touch. She held Georgie’s smile at the tips of her fingers greedily. This was hers.

Smell. The smell of Georgie’s shampoo was overwhelming and curled through Melanie’s throat, choking out the smell of spilled tea and soothing her rasping voice.

Sound. Georgie’s breathing was soft and secure. Melanie found if she focused on it hard enough, she could almost block out the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. The rain continued to tap quietly at the window. The rest of the house was silent. There was no screaming. No one could hear her thoughts. The world was blessedly quiet.

Taste. Melanie carefully leaned in and let her fingers fall, replacing them with her lips. She could taste the toothpaste still lingering on Georgie’s mouth. Georgie kissed back without hesitation. Melanie cherished the feeling of humanity. Most people tiptoed around her like she was made of glass.

Most days she felt like they were right. Most days, tiny pushes in the wrong direction were enough to shatter her into silence or anger. And which way that particular pendulum swung seemed to have no rhyme or reason.

But not Georgie. Georgie was here to hold her and to kiss her and to touch her and remind her that she was made of tougher stuff. Georgie was gentle but firm. Under Georgie’s hands, her skin just felt like skin. Not bulletproof. Not flawless. Just skin.

Because unlike glass, skin can heal. It knits itself back together and carries on. It carries the scars and endures. After everything she had seen, Melanie was certain beyond anything that human was the best thing she could be right now.

And Georgie was a reminder that she was human.

She slowly pulled away from the kiss.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I didn’t mean to. Yesterday’s session was kind of rough. Sometimes I forget that there’s only so much a therapist will believe before I get written up. It’s interesting how easy it becomes to hear disdain and disbelief in someone’s voice when you don’t have visual cues to distract you. I just shut down I guess.”

Georgie laced her fingers into Melanie’s and pecked her softly on the forehead again before answering.

“I understand. It makes sense. But I’m not going to let you shut me out. I’m not going to let you isolate yourself. I know no one wants to make you angry or rile you up for fear of breaking you or causing a scene. I can see it in their faces. I know you can feel it too. I’m not all that, Lennie. If we are going to do this, we are going to push through the gritty bullshit together. I’m not scared of you. I wouldn’t even begin to know how to be scared of you. I can sit here in the middle of the floor as you scream bloody murder until your face is the same colour as your stupid gym shorts. It doesn’t change a thing. I love you and you are more than your anger and trauma.”

Melanie let the words wash over her. This was a conversation they’d had before. It was nothing new. It was frank and familiar. She let the words settle in the spaces between her breaths until they just quietly hung in the air around them.

Only then did she notice how much she was shaking.

“Shit, was it always this cold here?”

Georgie let out a quiet laugh and Melanie felt the soft weight of Georgie’s dressing gown around her shoulders. Slowly Georgie pulled her to her feet.

“Come on. I’ll make you some more tea.”

Melanie smiled and wrapped her arms around Georgie’s waist in a way she knew made it hard for Georgie to walk but she didn’t care. Georgie just laughed. Any tension that had hung in the air dissipated entirely. The weight in Melanie’s chest lifted. 

“Thank you.” _For being here. For loving me. For understanding._ Some things didn’t have to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment <3  
find me @ thunderfcknroad on tumblr and twitter


End file.
